Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo
|type = Dark Brotherhood contract quest |QuestID = DBSideContract07 }} Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo is a quest available in . The Dragonborn is tasked with assassinating Ma'randru-jo, a Khajiit caravaner and the target of a Dark Brotherhood contract. Background I must find and kill the Khajiit Ma'randru-jo, a merchant who travels with one of the caravans. I may use any means at my disposal. When I am done, I am to report back to Nazir at the Sanctuary and collect my reward. Objectives #Kill Ma'randru-jo #Report back to Nazir Walkthrough Locating him can be difficult because of his constant movement. His tendency to camp near cities, and consequently guards, makes killing him without a bounty nearly impossible without a high level in Sneak. The easiest method is to follow him onto the roads where there are no guards and then kill him or reverse-pickpocket a strong poison on him. It is possible to threaten Ma'randru-jo using dialogue, causing him to turn hostile, and he can be killed in self-defense without incurring a bounty. While the second and third options of dialogue can be spoken by any race, the first option changes to a different line if the Dragonborn is a Khajiit: I'm going to beat you like a house cat. "What? You dare challenge Ma'randru-jo? You will suffer for your insolence!" You are a disgrace to our race! I spit on your fur! "What? You dare challenge Ma'randru-jo? You will suffer for your insolence!" You're one hard mage to track down, Ma'randru-jo. "And why would you be looking for me, hmm? I'm not sure I appreciate your presence here, friend?" (Remain silent) "Now aren't you a strange one. Well, if you're here to shop, shop. If not, find some other caravan to stalk." Note that the caravans can serve as fences for stolen goods if Ri'saad is left alive, as he is involved in a short quest for them. Therefore, it is best not to harm the other merchants. The quest is completed by returning to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary and talking to Nazir for a 750 reward. Killing Ma'randru-jo In Whiterun, standing on the wooden platform that overlooks their camp allows a stealth kill using a bow. If at a high enough level, the Dragonborn should be able to kill the target in one shot without the rest of the camp turning hostile. In Morthal, it is possible to sneak across the low ridges across from the camp and use a silent ranged attack to eliminate him without being seen. In Solitude, hiding by the small hill behind the camp allows him to be poisoned when he goes to sleep. Fury can also be cast on Ma'randru-jo and due to his low level (4), it is not necessary to invest perks in the Illusion skill tree. After the rest of the caravan cuts him down to his last few points of health, he will enter the recovery position. Then he can be killed without any hostile response. Journal Trivia *In some cases, his body may travel with Ri'saad's caravan. *Upon looting, Ma'randru-jo has an Elven Sword, which can be used by lower levels for an early damage boost. es:Contrato: Matar a Ma'randru-jo ru:Контракт: убить Ма'рандру-джо